


Hit 'Em Right Between The Eyes

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: Save Them All [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But also, Character Death Fix, Escape the Night Spoilers, Fear, Fix-It, Gen, Gun Violence, Guns, Happy Ending, Hints of Mortimer/Calliope, Hints of Mortimer/Nikita, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I love both ships okay, Implied/Referenced Violence, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Protectiveness, Rescue, Roi lives, Sequel, Snakes, Worry, all the shooting happens offscreen, but nothing actually graphic in this one, don't read if you haven't seen the first three episodes of Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Mortimer is learning their names, and that's the first step down the slippery slope of attachment.In the sequel to "For Those I Couldn't Save," Mortimer accepts a request and saves a second life.An Escape the Night AU.





	Hit 'Em Right Between The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> You guys really liked my Jc Lives story. I was not planning on writing a second one, but this idea just kinda came to me and didn't let go. Plus, I still wanna write about Mortimer and Calliope! (Also, it's been an hour since For Those I Couldn't Save, so I think Mortimer's getting the hang of names by now.)

Her name is Nikita. Not the Troublemaker. Not just another nameless girl. _Nikita._ And the boy is Roi, or sometimes Guava, he can't keep track. Mortimer is learning their names, and that's the first step down the slippery slope of attachment. 

"Mortimer?" She pulls him aside on the way to the snake woman's abode. Her blonde hair goes perfectly with her pink dress. "Listen, okay? I need to borrow your gun."

"My gun?"

"I know you have one. I saw you use it against the clowns. I know how to shoot it. Come on. Hand it over."

"Nikita..." He'd love to give her his gun, but he already messed with the game once. He's not sure if he's allowed to mess with it again. He wants to, though. He wants to save these people from the snake woman's venom. "I don't think..."

"I do _not_ want to end up a midnight snack for snake chicks, thank you very much," she snaps, her voice rough around the edges. "And..." She glances towards Roi, who is walking with Calliope. "I kinda don't want that for him, either. Even if he _is_ useless."

"I..."

"You saved Jc, didn't you? Let us save ourselves."

He can't argue with that logic, especially when it's coming from a cute girl. "Fine." He slips her his gun. "But you have to be very careful. Guns are not toys. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Oh, trust me." She grins at him and slips it into her boot. "I do."

The Troublemaker and the Daredevil (he tries to think of them as their roles, so that he will not care if something goes wrong, but it's too late he already cares he cares _so goddamn much)_ slip into their white jumpsuits and head off into the snake woman's lair. Mortimer turns away from them, so that he will not have to watch if Nikita's gambit fails and one of them dies.

Calliope joins him. "You gave her your gun, didn't you?" she asks in quiet tones.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbles. "Don't get involved. But I keep thinking about what you said, and...maybe it _doesn't_ have to be this way. They're good people, Calliope. I want to save them all."

She stares at the ground. He can detect a few scattered tears in her stormy eyes.

 _She understands._ "You want that too, right? I've seen the way you act around them, especially..." _Rosanna and Matt._ "...the little Jet Setter and her friend the Detective. You don't want them to die. You're scared for them."

"I am," admits Calliope, and her stoic voice gives way to concern. "I warned them. I told them he was coming. They didn't listen." She gestures to the place where Roi and Nikita are currently searching for mosaic tiles. "That boy tried to give me a stuffed dog. They're _innocents,_ Mortimer, they don't _know..."_

He hugs her. "We can save them," he assures her, his soul filled with new determination. "We will get them all out of here. I promise you."

They stand in silence for a few minutes. All of a sudden, the snake woman hisses, and Mortimer fears the worst for one of his brand-new friends. Roi yells "No!" and Nikita yells "Back off!" and the sound of bullets peppers the autumn air. Cindy's dying cry is quick to follow.

 _She did it,_ thinks Mortimer. _The absolute madwoman._

Roi is the first to emerge from the maze, running at breakneck speeds, terror etched onto his face. Nikita is right behind him, clutching the heart of the snake woman. Mortimer's gun has been tucked back into her boot.

Mortimer and Calliope help her purify the artifact. The snake woman's body disappears, and all is well once more.

Roi's hyperventilating. His entire body is shaking with the remnants of his fear. "Omigod," he keeps repeating. "Omigod. Omigod."

"Hey." Calliope pulls the trembling young man into a motherly embrace. "You're okay. You're safe now. You're with friends. You'll be all right."

As Calliope comforts Roi, Nikita takes Mortimer's gun out of her boot and hands it back to him. "There." A smug smile lights up her face. "I told you I could do it."

Mortimer beams back at her. He thinks of what's to come, and he realizes that he is not afraid. He has a perfect record of saves so far, and for as long as this night continues, he plans to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, guys! Now he's saved TWO people! Do you want me to keep the streak alive?


End file.
